


I just want my favorite beans to be happy

by Pinkieshy1012



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Byakuya Kyoko and Sakura are there they are just antisocial, Celeste is disappointed in everyone, Chatting & Messaging, First Day of School, Fluff, Hope's Peak Academy, Junko’s a devil, Toko is shook 24/7, chat fic, first post on ao3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkieshy1012/pseuds/Pinkieshy1012
Summary: It’s 3am and I decided to make this thing 2 hours ago because I just want a chat fic where all of my kiddos are meeting each other and being happy ;-;Alt. Title:Everything’s Junko’s Fault





	I just want my favorite beans to be happy

Junko Enoshima created a group chat. (8:16am)

Junko Enoshima added Aoi Asahina, Byakuya Togami, Celestia Ludenburg, and 12 others.

Junko Enoshima: Wassup nerds!!!

Sayaka Maizono: Heyy, I can’t wait for this school year omg 

Makoto Naegi: Well, you don’t have to!

Mukuro Ikusaba: Yeah, the school year just started.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: May I set some ground rules for this group chat?

Junko Enoshima: Sure??? I mean I’ll still be the god of this chat regardless of your rules :)

Yasuhiro Hagakure: i’m scared

Makoto Naegi: Join the club-

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Thank you! Here’s the rules I’d like to establish:  
1.No inappropriate remarks, name calling, or inappropriate names in general.  
2\. No texting in class.  
3\. Please do not spread rumors and no hate here! It’s acceptable to not be on the same page as someone else, but please sort out your differences in private!  
4\. No cursing.  
5\. No slurs of any kind!  
That’s all I have at the moment, if you want to add anything to this list or remove anything from this list, we can debate it now!  
@everyone

Aoi Asahina: wow okay-

Mondo Owada: Man, fuck rule 4

Hifumi Yamada: Oooooooooh he cUrSeD

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Mondo! No cursing!

Mondo Owada: Fuck

Junko Enoshima: Fuck

Leon Kuwata: Fuck

Yasuhiro Hagakure: fuck

Mukuro Ikusaba: Fuck

Toko Fukawa: What is actually wrong with all of you?

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: So. I’m guessing we don’t want rule 4?

Leon Kuwata: Yeah

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Okay then, rule #4 does not apply anymore.

Leon Kuwata: That’s some good shit right there 👌👌

Celestia Ludenburg: Kiyotaka, with all this talk of rules, am I right in assuming that you’re the Ultimate Moral Compass? I read up about our class’ talents on the way here.

Makoto Naegi: I did that too!

Chihiro Fujisaki: Same here

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Yes! I am registered here as the Ultimate Moral Compass! 

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: And hold on for a moment.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru changed their name to Taka Ishimaru.

Taka Ishimaru: You all may call me Taka!

Mondo Owada: Wow, really original nickname dude.

Taka Ishimaru: Why thank you!

Junko Enoshima: He’s being sarcastic,,,

Taka Ishimaru: Oh, okay.

Yasuhiro Hagakure: wow i felt his spirit getting crushed just by reading that,

Celestia Ludenburg: Well, if we’re changing our names to our nicknames, then allow me.

Celestia Ludenburg changed their name to Celeste Ludenburg.

Yasuhiro Hagakure: yo same!

Yasuhiro Hagakure changed their name to Hiro Hagakure.

Hiro Hagakure: 😁👊

Aoi Asahina: Should I change my name to my nickname?

Sayaka Maizono: Only if you want to!

Aoi Asahina: Eh, I’ll keep it as it is, why not.

Chihiro Fujisaki: Well what’s your nickname?

Aoi Asahina: My friends in middle school called me Hina, and I like that nickname! :)

Byakuya Togami has put their notifications on Do Not Disturb.

Chihiro Fujisaki: I like that nickname too!

Junko Enoshima: Wow, this app tells us everything huh?

Junko Enoshima: You know what?

Junko Enoshima: No

Junko Enoshima: I’m not accepting this BS

Junko Enoshima: @Byakuya Togami @Byakuya Togami @Byakuya Togami @Byakuya Togami @Byakuya Togami @Byakuya Togami

Junko Enoshima: Get back here you little shit

Makoto Naegi: Wow okay-

Junko Enoshima: no one can run from me :)

Junko Enoshima changed their name to God

God: bow

Leon Kuwata: Oh no-

God: :)

Hiro Hagakure: mom come pick me up i’m scared

God: Mommy can’t save you from me, no one can :D

Mukuro Ikusaba: Junko you’re scaring everyone.

God: good

God: Be afraid

Sakura Ogami: Why is my phone getting notifications from God in this group chat?

God: Because I’m God

Sakura Ogami: Sure.

Kyoko Kirigiri has put their notifications on Do Not Disturb.

God: OH NO YOU DON’T

God: @Kyoko Kirigiri @Kyoko Kirigiri @Kyoko Kirigiri @Kyoko Kirigiri @Kyoko Kirigiri @Kyoko Kirigiri @Kyoko Kirigiri

God: STOP RUNNING

Kyoko Kirigiri has put their notifications off Do Not Disturb.

Kyoko Kirigiri: No.

Kyoko Kirigiri has put their notifications on Do Not Disturb.

Aoi Asahina: PFFFT

Leon Kuwata: Savage.

Hifumi Yamada: Top 10 Merciless Anime Characters

Hifumi Yamada: #1: Kirigiri Kyoko 

Makoto Naegi: Oh mY gOD

Leon Kuwata changed God’s name to Ex-God.

Ex-God: NO

Ex-God changed their name to Still God

Still God: SqUarE uP tHOt

Byakuya Togami changed Still God’s name to God of Nothing

God of Nothing: WHY

Mukuro Ikusaba: Here.

Mukuro Ikusaba changed God of Nothing’s name to God of the Pigtails

God of the Pigtails: Thanks Sis :)

Toko Fukawa: Hey! I’m wearing pigtails! How come she gets to be the God of the pigtails??

God of the Pigtails: Because my pigtails are better :)

Hiro Hagakure: oof

Toko Fukawa: bitch

Leon Kuwata: OOOH

Taka Ishimaru: Toko! Please do not call your classmate that!

Toko Fukawa: But I’m not wrong.

Taka Ishimaru: Junko is not a female dog!

Mondo Owada: Ha, wow.

Celeste Ludenburg: Wow, indeed. I leave for a few minutes and you’re all already name-calling each other.

Toko Fukawa: It’s accurate name calling!

Mukuro Ikusaba: Barely.

Toko Fukawa: Shut it

God of the Pigtails: No u

Toko Fukawa has put their notifications on Do Not Disturb.

God of the Pigtails: Okay, go off I guess.

Taka Ishimaru: @everyone In case you weren’t paying attention to the announcements, we’re all supposed to be going to our classrooms.

Hiro Hagakure: kay thanks dude

Makoto Naegi: But, how would we not be able to hear the speaker??

Hiro Hagakure: I have my ways of blocking out my surroundings when I’m online.

Aoi Asahina: Woah, Hiro’s using capitalization, I’m scared-

Hiro Hagakure: It’s the autocorrect!

Sayaka Maizono: See you all in class!

Leon Kuwata: See y’all there

God of the Pigtails: heh, “y’all”

Leon Kuwata: Shush

Hifumi Yamada: See you all there! ＾ω＾

Chihiro Fujisaki: Okay

Makoto Naegi: Alright, See you guys there

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just doing this just because I feel like it, but I’ll try to update this abomination frequently. :)


End file.
